yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 120
"The Battle Beast" is the one hundred and twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 28, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 14, 2017 and aired on teletoon on December 9, 2017. Nicktoons aired on June 2, 2018. Featured Duels Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Emma and Jacob vs. Battle Beast The Battle Beast Duels and defeats Emma and Jacob. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Crow controls "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000), has no cards in his hand and has 300 LP. Sylvio controls no cards, has no cards in his hand and has 2700 LP. The Battle Beast controls "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" in Attack PositionThough not shown as a monster, the card can be seen on his Duel Disk as he draws to start his turn., has an unknown amount of cards in his hand and an unknown amount of LP. Crow's turn "Raikiri" attacks Sylvio directly (Sylvio: 2700 → 100 LP). The attack damages Sylvio's Duel Disk, which causes a compulsory withdrawal for Sylvio from the Duel. Crow Sets a card. Battle Beast's turn An unspecified attack or effect destroys "Raikiri" and Crow takes some form of damage. Crow activates his face-down "Blackwing - Last Will", whose effect causes the Battle Beast's LP to drop to 100 (Crow: 300 → 0 LP; Battle Beast: ??? → 100 LP). Yuya Sakaki and Gong Strong vs. Battle Beast and Gong vs. BB.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card, "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have 1 in their hand at a time. The Field Spell Card "Predaprimal Jungle" is also activated. Turn 1: Battle Beast The Battle Beast Normal Summons "Gladiator Beast Laquari" (1800/400) and Sets three cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Shieldrummer" ( 6) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Odd Eyes" attacks "Laquari", but the Battle Beast activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Gladiator Beast's Medallion", which prevents the destruction of "Gladiator Beast" monsters by battle, but doubles the battle damage the Battle Beast receives (BB 4000 → 2600). As "Laquari" battled, the Battle Beast activates its effect, returning it to the Deck to Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster with a different name from his Deck. He Special Summons "Gladiator Beast Secutor" (400/300) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Gong Gong activates "Superheavy Samurai General Jade" ( 1) and "Superheavy Samurai General Coral" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Gong Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense", "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" and "Superheavy Samurai Battleball" from his hand, all in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 3 "Prepped Defense" and the Level 2 "Soulfire Suit" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Battleball" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja" (1200/2800) in Defense Position. Gong activates the effect of "Stealth Ninja", which allows him to halve its DEF to let it attack directly this Battle Phase ("Stealth Ninja" 2800 → 1400), while its other effect allows to attack while in Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation. "Stealth Ninja" attacks the Battle Beast directly, but the Battle Beast activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Gladiator Beast's Valor" which prevents monsters from attacking anything, except "Gladiator Beast" monsters. The attack is redirected to "Secutor", which is not destroyed due to "Medallion of Gladiator Beast". As "Secutor" battled, the Battle Beast activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon two "Gladiator Beast" monsters from his Deck, except "Secutor". He Special Summons "Gladiator Beast Augustus" (2600/1000) and "Gladiator Beast Murmillo" (800/400). As "Augustus" was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its effect activates, letting the Battle Beast Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster from his hand in Defense Position, but it will be returned to the Deck at the End Phase. The Battle Beast Special Summons another copy of "Murmillo" (800/400). As both copies of "Murmillo" were Special Summoned by the effects of "Gladiator Beast" monsters, their effects activate, allowing the Battle Beast to destroy a face-up monster on the field. He destroys "Odd Eyes" and "Stealth Ninja". As he controls a "Gladiator Beast" monster, the Battle Beast activates his face-down "Thumbs Down", which inflicts 500 damage for each destroyed card to its controller (Yuya: 4000 → 3500, Gong: 4000 → 3500). As "Stealth Ninja" was destroyed by a card effect this turn and is in the Graveyard, its effect activates during the End Phase, letting Gong Special Summon it (1200/2800) in Defense Position. The "Murmillo" Special Summoned by the effect of "Augustus" is returned to the Battle Beast's Deck during the End Phase, also via the effect of "Augustus". Turn 4: Battle Beast The Battle Beast returns "Murmillo", "Augustus", and "Secutor" to his Deck to Special Summon "Gladiator Beast Andabata" (1000/2800) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Andabatae", which allows him to Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster from his Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, but it will be returned to the Extra Deck if it battles. He Special Summons "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. As "Gyzarus" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting the Battle Beast destroy up to two cards on the field. The Battle Beast destroys "Stealth Ninja" and "Shieldrummer" (Yuya: 3500 → 3000, Gong: 3500 → 3000). "Gyzarus" attacks Yuya directly (Yuya 3000 → 600). As it battled, "Gyzarus" is returned to the Extra Deck. As a "Gladiator Beast" returned to the Deck, the Battle Beast activates the effect of "Andabatae", increasing its ATK by the value of the returned monster's ("Andabatae" 1000 → 3400). "Andabatae" attacks Yuya directly, but Gong finds and activates the Action Card "Benkei Guard", which Special Summons a Level 1 "Benkei Token" (1000/???) and redirects attacks only to the token. The token cannot be destroyed by battle or monster effects. "Andabatae" attacks the "Benkei Token", (Gong 3000 → 600). As "Andabatae" battled, the Battle Beast activates its effect, returning it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon two "Gladiator Beast" monsters from his Deck. The Battle Beast Special Summons "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" (1500/800) and "Gladiator Beast Murmillo" (800/400), both in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, the effect of "Murmillo" activates and the Battle Beast targets the "Benkei Token" for destruction, but it cannot be destroyed by monster effects. As "Bestiari" was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster the Battle Beast activates its effect, which lets him destroy a Spell/Trap Card on the field. He destroys "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (Yuya: 600 → 100). The Battle Beast returns "Bestiari" and "Murmillo" to his Deck to Special Summon "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Gyzarus" to destroy "General Coral" and "General Jade" (Gong: 600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Errors In this episode, the Battle Beast uses the term "Fusion Summon" when he Special Summons his Contact Fusion Monsters. This is incorrect, as Contact Fusion is not a form of Fusion Summoning, which is also explicitely written on the card text of his monsters. Additionally, the summon animations of his Contact Fusion Monsters is the same as the Fusion Summoning's, which contradicts with the Contact Fusion featured in episode 106. Furthermore, this error becomes more apparent in the following episode, as Sanders Fusions Summons a Contact Fusion Monster with the help of "Test Fusion", which specifically allows him to do that. Notes